Coin apparatuses equipped with money changing devices have so-called coin stacking tubes or just simply coin tubes, in which the coins to be paid out are stored according to their values. The coin stacks inside the tubes are supported by the bottom of the coin tubes. A payout device removes the coins individually on the lower edge of the tubes via a lateral slit, after instruction by a payout command. It is known to use electric magnets or electric motors for this purpose, which push out the respective lowermost coin with the aid of a payout element and guide it to an output channel, for instance.
From DE 38 10 074, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, it has become known to associate one payout unit to one pair of coin tubes. It contains an electric motor, which drives two throw out elements, each one associated to one coin, via a freewheel mechanism. Depending on the rotational direction of the electric motor, one of the two coin tubes is triggered by the associated throw out element. From DE 42 14 366, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, a coin output apparatus has become known, in which one drive motor switchable in its rotational direction is associated to one pair of coin tubes, which drives one single cam lobe via a gearbox arrangement, which pushes out the respective lower coin via an exit slit of a coin tube, wherein the rotational movement of the cam lobe is controlled depending on the rotational direction, such that the cam lobe pushes out a coin from a first tube when it is rotated about 360°, and under crosses the second tube. The single throw out element is constituted by a spring loaded pin, which is pre-tensioned into the release position and is lifted by a cam curve when it is to be brought into the throw out position.
From DE 33 15 982 C2, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, an apparatus has become known, in which one rotor disc with one single cam lobe is assigned to each coin tube. Thus, the disc must perform a 360° rotation for payout, in order to reach the opening position.
From DE 44 26 585 C2 or DE 44 26 193 C2, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference it also become known to let a payout rotor or a payout disc with one or two height-adjustable cam lobes perform a rotation about only 180°. In the payout operation, the payout disc performs an 180° rotation either in the one or in the other direction. When moving back into the rest position, the payout cam lobe or the payout element has to be lowered, so that it can reach the rest position below the tube bottom or the lowermost coin, respectively.
From EP 1 302 909 A1, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference it is known to connect a lobe-like payout element with a motor driven payout disc. The extension of the payout element in the rotational direction is such that the coin stack rests on the same when the payout element is moved from its rest position into a final position, in order to push out a coin.
The present invention is based on the objective to provide an apparatus for the payout of coins from a pair of neighbouring coin tubes, the constructional expenditure of which can be reduced with the concomitant possibility of faster payout and with a long servicing lifetime.